Super Smash Flash 2
Super Smash Flash 2 is a flash fangame created by McLeodGaming and Cleod 9 productions as a follow-up to their original, Super Smash Flash. The game is based on and features many characters from the Super Smash Bros. series, as well as third party characters. NOTE: Since this game is not finalized, nothing is 100% confirmed except the roster right now. Characters * Look at the bottom of the screen. {| class="wikitable sortable" |- |Name||''Series''||''Final Smash''||''FS Type''||''Description''||''Confirmed by Dojo?'' |- |Mario||''Mario''||Fire Mario||(T)||Mario gains attack strength and speed, and his special moves are infused with fire.||Yes |- |Luigi||''Mario''||Vacuum Luigi||(T)||Luigi can use his vacuum as a melee weapon, and gains the ability to shoot fire and ghosts at opponents.||Yes |- |Bowser||''Mario''||Super Fire Breath||(A)||Bowser charges up and unleashes a barrage of fire in front of him. Can also be done mid-air.||No (appeared in picture) |- |Peach||''Mario''||Giant Peach||(T)||Peach's final smash was abruptly changed on 7/13/08. Peach now eats a mega mushroom, grows to an enormous size, and deals tremendous damage while suffering no knockback. Here's proof.||Yes |- |Kirby||''Kirby''||Cook Kirby||(A)||All opponents within range become trapped in Kirby's pot, and are given damage as Kirby stirs the pot.||Yes |- |Meta Knight||''Kirby''||Galaxia Darkness||(A)||Meta Knight pauses for a moment then does a huge slash through the air.||Yes |- |Mr. Game and Watch||''Game & Watch''||Octopus||(T)||Mr Game and Watch turns into the an octopus, dealing damage to everything he touches.||Yes |- |Jigglypuff||''Pokémon''||Marker||(T)||Jigglypuff uses her marker from the anime to attack her enemies.||Yes |- |Pikachu||''Pokémon''||Volt Tackle||(T)||Pikachu can fly around the stage freely, and can generate large electrical shocks.||Yes |- |Mewtwo||''Pokémon''||Psychic Eruption||(A)||Mewtwo surrounds himself with a psychic aura, and generates a series of psychic explosions in front of him.||Yes |- |Link||''Legend of Zelda''||Triforce Slash||(A)||Link traps an opponent in the Triforce as his slashes repeatedly and knocks his opponent with a KO.||Yes |- |Zelda/Sheik||''Legend of Zelda''||Zelda: Triforce Shine Shiek: Triforce Shine||Zelda: (A) Sheik: (A)||Zelda: Zelda summons a Triforce above her, generating explosions around it. Shiek: See Zelda||No |- |Wario||''Wario''||Super Wario Waft||(A)||Wario farts, generating a massive explosion above him.||Yes |- |Yoshi||''Yoshi''||Super Dragon||(T)||Yoshi gains a wings and the ability to use fireball based attacks.||No |- |Samus/Zero Suit Samus||''Metroid''||Samus: Zero Laser Zero Suit Samus: Power Suit Samus||Samus: (A/T) ZSS: (T)||Samus: Samus fires a massive laser in front of her. She turns into Zero Suit Samus following the attack. Zero Suit Samus: Zero Suit Samus will transform herself into a Power Suit form. Although the transformation won't wear off unless you do Zero Laser.||Samus:Yes ZS:Yes |- |Donkey Kong||''Donkey Kong''||Konga Beat||(A)||DK pulls out his bongos and starts playing on them. Shockwaves damage surrounding opponents.||Yes |- |Diddy Kong||''Donkey Kong''||Guitar Guzamp||(A)||Diddy pulls out a guitar and starts playing on it. This is likely to be similar to Konga Beat.||Yes |- |Fox||''StarFox''||Landmaster||(A)||Fox summons the Landmaster, containing all its abilities from Brawl.||Yes |- |Falco||''StarFox''||Arwing||(A)||Falco summons an Arwing and can fly around the screen while attacking.||No |- |Ness||''Mother''||PK Starstorm||(A)||Ness summons a barrage of meteors from the top of the screen.||Yes |- |Captain Falcon||''F-Zero''||Super Falcon Punch||(A)||Captain Falcon charges, then unleashes a gigantic Falcon Punch.||Yes |- |Pit||''Kid Icarus''||Fire Arrow||(A)||Pit shoots a powerful arrow of fire from his bow.||Yes |- |Solid Snake||''Metal Gear''||Nuke||(A)||Snake jumps in the air and sends down a powerful nuke on the stage.||No (appeared in Adventure Mode cut-scene and picture) |- | Lloyd Irving||''Tales of Symphonia''||Falcon's Crest||(A)||Lloyd strikes his swords into the ground, generating explosions around him.||Yes |- | Kratos Aurion||''Tales of Symphonia''||Judgement||(A)||Kratos summons some magic from his sword.||No |- |Megaman||''Mega Man X''||X Transformation||(T)||Megaman undergoes a transformation, it makes him super strong.||Yes |- |Zero||''Mega Man X''||Hyper Wave||(A)||Zero punches the ground, creating a massive shockwave around him.||No |- |Sonic||''Sonic''||Super Sonic||(T)||Sonic gains attack strength and speed, and gains various new abilities.||Yes |- |Shadow||''Sonic''||Hyper Shadow||(T)||Like Super Sonic, he gains tremendous strength, but not speed.||Yes |- |Tails||''Sonic''||Super Tails||(T)||See Super Sonic.||Yes |- |Knuckles||''Sonic''||Hyper Knuckles||(T)||See Super Sonic.||No (appeared in picture) |- |Sora||''Kingdom Hearts''||Unknown||(?)||Sora's final smash is unknown at this time.||No (appeared in picture) |- | Riku/Dark Riku||''Kingdom Hearts''||Dark Aura||(A)||Riku zooms around the stage, creating magic explosions and slicing through opponents. ||No |- | Cloud||''Final Fantasy''||Omnislash||(A)||Cloud summons a variety of weapons that fly around and attack opponents.||No (appeared in picture) |- |Crono||''Chrono Trigger''||Chrono portal||(A)||Crono zaps a portal causing Chronicles to appear attacking Crono's opponents.||No |- | Ichigo Kurosaki||''Bleach'' (anime)||Bankai||(T)||Ichigo gains power and range on all attacks.||Yes |- | Renji Abarai||''Bleach'' (anime)||Bankai||(A)||Renji summons a group of swords from the ground, damaging opponents from below.||Yes |- | Naruto Uzumaki||''Naruto'' (anime)||Kyuubi Form||(T)||Naruto gains speed, power, and a variety of new attacks.||Yes |- | Sasuke Uchiha||''Naruto'' (anime)||CS2 Form||(T)||Sasuke gains power and new attacks, and the ability to fly.||Yes |- |Goku||''Dragonball'' (anime)||Super Saiyan||(T)||Goku gains great strength and speed.||Yes |- |Vegeta||''Dragonball'' (anime)||Super Saiyan||(T)||Vegeta gains great strength and speed.||No |- |Azrael||Custom Character||Final Judgement||(A)||Azrael summons a portal to either side of him, trapping opponents inside.||Yes |- | Spikeman||Custom Character||Insane Spikeman||(T)||Spikeman undergoes a transformation, giving him much more speed and strength with a total new moveset.||No |- |Blade||Custom Character||Static Beam||(A)||Blade sends forth a small beam of electricity forward..||No |- |Blue||Custom Character||Fountain of Flame||(A)||Blue summons multiple geysers of flame to pop up around the stage.||No |- Movesets In Super Smash Flash original, the characters had only 5 attacks - neutral A (not a combo), Forward Smash, Up Smash, Down Smash, and dair. However, the newer version will have at least a Neutral A combo, Side Smash/Dash Attack, a chargeable Down and Up Smash, an air, up air, forward air, backward air, and down air, and all 4 B attacks. There is also a taunt and a shield.Grabs are being considered. It will also include Final Smashes, as shown above. To activate a Final Smash, you must press the A button, B button, and the shield button simultaneously. (On the default controls, these buttons are all adjacent.) Stages Since Super Smash Flash 2 is a working progress, no stages are 100% confirmed. However, some that have been made for the game are: *Skyworld (SSBB) *Kongo Jungle (SSB) *Battlefield (SSBB) *Final Destination (SSBB) *WarioWare (SSBB) *Hyrule Temple (SSBM) *Jungle Japes (SSB 64) *Hyrule Castle (SSB 64) *Saffron City (SSB 64) *Great Bay (SSBM) *Yoshi's Island (SSBB) *Pirate Ship (SSBB) *Lylat Cruise (SSBB) *Castle Siege (SSBB) *Frigate Orpheon (SSBB) *Bridge of Eldin (SSBB) *Subcon (SSBM under the name Mushroom Kingdom II) *Galaxy Tours *Flying Battery Zone *Hueco Mundo *Battle of Origin *Green Hill Zone *Eggman's Fleet *Wumpa Island *The * Sonic series. Game Modes Main 1: Solo 2: Group 3: Options 4: Data 5: Vault 6: Help Solo 1: Adventure Mode: The Flash Of Shadows 2: Classic 3: Break the Targets 4: Marathon Mode 5: All Star 6: Event Battles 7: Boss Battles (?): Darts (Next gen HR contest?) 8: Help ' Group' 1: Brawl 2: Special Brawl 3: Brawl Configuration (?): (Co-Op Events) 4: Help Options 1: Difficulty Level 2: Brawl Settings 3: My Music 4: Help (?): credits '' '''Data' 1: Expansion character Download 2. My Music 3. Data Reset 4: Credits 5: Help 6: About SSF2 ' Vault' 1: Assist Trophies 2: Pokeballs 3: Trophies 4: Credits (5)*: Movie Clip Viewer (6)*: Cutscenes (7): Alternate Ending '' '''Help' 1: What is "Super Smash Flash"? 2: About SSF2 3: Homepage 4: FAQ 5: Return to Title Screen. '' '() = Unconfirmed' * = unlockable' Adventure Mode The adventure mode for SSF2 is entitled Flash Of Shadows. It was created by thedobaga, TheSilenceOfNoOne, Ziku, TerminX, and Roymaster4. It is about the group of heroes' struggle to defeat a Shadowy Man and the group of enemies known as the Cubots. There were two other appeals for SSF2's storyline by Roymaster4 and TheSilenceOfNoOne, but they were acclaimed negatively and turned down. Items Items will be featured in Super Smash Flash 2. Here are some items that have been made for use in the game. *Pokeball *BAN Hammer *Clyde Shoes *Smash Ball *Boost Pad *Bob-omb *Fire Flower *Beam Sword *Motion-Sensor Bomb *Heart Container *Green Shell *Flipper *Home-run Bat *Black Hole Generator *Dragoon *POW Block *Premier Ball *Red Pepper *Blue Pepper *Green Pepper *Purple Pepper *Fairys *Fire Sphere *Assist Trophy *dice *Smart bomb Stickers To some fans dismay, Cleod has made it clear that stickers will NOT make an appearance in SSF2 due to him not seeing their importance. Boss Battles It has been confirmed that boss will appear in The Flash Of Shadows and will have their own mode. These boss are confirmed to appear in the game. Not all boss are in Adventure Mode. These boss are Master Hand and Crazy Hand. The following boss are confirmed to appear. *Dr. Eggman & Metal Sonic from Sonic Universe *Sephiroth from Final Fantasy Universe *Shadowy Man from Super Smash Flash 2 Universe *Master Hand from Super Smash Flash 2 Universe *Crazy Hand from Super Smash Flash 2 Universe *King K. Rool from Donkey Kong Universe *Giygas from Mother/Eartbound Universe *Andross from Starfox Universe *Mephiles from Sonic Universe Poké Balls The game will feature Pokeballs. Some that have been submitted: *Suicune - Water Torrent - Suicune summons a wave of water, and fires it, instantly KOing anybody in contact. *Charizard - Flamethrower - Charizard shoots a short burst of fire, but only in one direction, unlike in Super Smash Bros. Melee. *Kyogre - Hydro Pump - Kyogre flies around the stage, shooting water from it's mouth. Unlike in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the water can actually hurt. *Groudon - Overheat - Groudon appears, and all of it's black outlines turn red, then Groudon disappears. Anyone who touches Groudon will be instantly KO'd. *Piplup - Surf - Surfs in one direction, then falls off the stage. *Mudkip - Water Torrent - Mudkip encases itself in water, then forcefully blasts itself off of the stage. It does not fall like Piplup though. It is also rarer. *Hoppip - Nothing - Acts as a Platform *Latios & Latias - Aerial Ace - One appears, then they both rip through the sky. *Hippowdon - Sand Tomb - Blasts the foe with sand, not only hurting the opponent, but also immobilizing him/her. *Voltorb - Explosion - Voltorb explodes, but can sometimes fail. Similar to Electrode *Aipom - Focus Punch - Aipom does a punch with its tail, causing huge damage. *Mew - Nothing - Appears, and unlocks a random element of the game or drops a CD. Whatever mew does, it allways gives the player Mew Catcher bonus points. *Typhlosion *Regice - Ice Beam - A powerful beam of ice is fired from Regice's body. *Chinchou-Zap Cannon- Fires a huge bolt of lightning that often misses. But when it hits, does great damage. *Zapdos - Thunder Wave - A Powerful wave of Electricity is fired. * Darkrai - Bad Dream & Dark Void - A Powerful Sleep time. * Arceus - Judgement - Relentless Attack. *Rayquaza -sky attack - fly to the highest point in the stage and zaps people from in the sky. *Empoleon - Hydro Cannon- Blast a huge amount of water in one direction seriously damage opponents. Trophies It has been confirmed that there will be random appearance trophies, like the ones you would pay coins for in Melee or Brawl, and 4 trophies for each character. It is not certain what trophies there will be, only that each character will have 4, and most to all items will have trophies. Assist Trophies A feature new to Brawl, the Assist Trophy will make an appearance in Smash Flash 2. Some that have been submitted are: *Marluxia from the Kingdom Hearts universe *Geno from the Mario universe *Cucco from Legend of Zelda universe *Wes from Mother universe *Byakuya from Bleach universe *Ifrit from Final Fantasy universe *Team Chaotix from Sonic the Hedgehog *Mama Luigi & Toad from Mario Anime universe *Daisy from Mario universe *Boshi from Mario universe *Cleod9 from McLeodGaming *Clyde The Hedgehog from McLeodGaming *O RLY? owl from various forums *Kon from Bleach universe *Rouge from Sonic the Hedgehog *Cream from Sonic the Hedgehog *Ridley from Metroid universe *Marx from Kirby universe *Nintendo 64 Kid *Stafy from Legend of Stafy universe *Gogeta from Dragonball Z *Yamcha from Dragonball Z There are many more, but most of them are hidden in the developers section at the McLeodGaming forums. Super Smash Flash Dojo There is also a dojo for the game much like the one for Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and is updated as often as possible giving info on the characters, items, stages, music, etc. However, the creator sometimes cannot update the site, leaving some fans unhappy. Downloadable content (Expansion Characters) :::''Main article: Expansion characters In Super Smash Flash 2, you will be able to download content from the official website onto your game. While some things, such as stages, trophies, and items have not been confirmed, Many characters will be available for download, including: *Ike (Confirmed through Dojo) From Fire Emblem universe *Roy (Confirmed through Dojo) From Fire Emblem universe *Sephiroth (Confirmed through Dojo) From Final Fantasy universe *NES mario (Confirmed through Dojo) From Mario bros. universe *Stitch From Lilo & Stitch universe *Marth From Fire Emblem universe *Ganondorf From Zelda universe *Axel From Kingdom Hearts universe *Mr. L From Paper Mario universe *Rayman From Rayman universe *R.O.B. From Famicom universe *SpongeBob From Spongebob Squarepants universe *Patrick From Spongebob Squarepants universe *Ling-Ling From Drawn Together universe *Guilmon From Digimon universe *Grange Fan made *The Internet Fan made *Wolf From Star Fox universe *Pichu Bros. From Pokemon universe *Mr. Bright & Shine From Kirby universe *Waluigi From Mario universe *Bowser Jr. From Mario universe *Knuckle Joe From Kirby universe *Lucas From Earthbound/Mother universe *Lucario From Pokemon universe *Toon Link From Zelda universe *Young Link From Zelda universe *Dr. Mario From Dr. Mario universe *Roblox From Robloxian universe *Pac-man From Pac-Man universe *Mr. Incredible From The Incredibles universe *Ninten From Earthbound/Mother universe *Pokemon Trainer From Pokemon Red, Blue, Yellow, FireRed, and LeafGreen versions *Pokemon Trainer 2 From Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum versions *Pikmin & Olimar From Pikmin universe *King Dedede From Kirby universe *Chef Kawasaki From Kirby universe *Dark Fire Kirby Fan Character *Hyper Sonic From the Sonic Universe *Black Knight From the Fire Emblem Universe *Balloon Figher From the Balloon Fight Universe *Fireguy Fan Made *NES Donkey Kong From the NES Universe *Shadow Kirby Fan Character *Lloyd (Earthbound) Earthbound/Mother universe *Silver the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog Universe *Blaze the Cat Sonic the Hedgehog Universe *Amy Rose Sonic the Hedgehog Universe *Crash Crash Bandicoot Universe *Ice Climbers Ice Climber Universe *NiGHTS NiGHTS Universe *Mii Wii universe *Rotto Fan Made *E-123 Omega from Sonic Universe *Big the Cat from Sonic universe *Ben 10 from Ben 10: Protector of Earth universe *Sakura from Naruto Universe *Deoxis from Pokemon universe *Simba from Lion King universe *Mew from Pokemon universe While actual limits to who can be in have yet to be set, expansion pack founder Ziku (aka Prince Ivan) runs a strict "Any and every" character policy. It has also been confirmed that Cleod will attempt to make expansion stages. He said that it will be a worthy challenge. Online Compatibility Cleod9 has said that online would be something set for a later release, much like Super Smash Flash EXE, which came out a few months after the first game's release. Wii Compatibility Cleod9 has confirmed that he is trying to get the game playable on the Wii's Web browser. However, no demos have accomplished his feat yet. External Links *Game Demo *Character Animations *Super Smash Flash 2 Forums *Fan-made Trailer *Smash Flash Dojo Category:Mcleodgaming Games